Ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ
by Cass06
Summary: Une histoire qui part du jeu CAP OU PAS CAP     Cal and gillian ship


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la FOX ainsi qu'aux productuers de Lie to me .

C'est ma première fic sur Lie to me =)) j'espère que vous allez aimer =))

**Ce n'était qu'un jeu au départ:**

Je fouillais dans mon armoire à sucreries, trouva une sucette à la cerise.

-Ah je savais qu'il m'en restait une !

Je ris toute seule…quelque fois Cal avait raison, j'avais vraiment des réactions d'enfants. Tans pis j'adore ces sucettes ! Je l'ouvris plus vite que l'éclair et la mis machinalement dans ma bouche. Enfin un moment de plaisir durant cette journée horrible. Je m'assis tranquillement sur mon canapé, les pieds sur la table, en attendant que le film programmé sur ABC commence. Jeux d'enfants, j'ai dû le voir au moins trois fois mais il est tellement bien, bien sûr Cal me dirais que je suis bien trop vieille pour être si Fleure bleu…au diable Cal !

On toc à ma porte…

-Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure !

Je me levai non sans un petit soupir, toujours la sucette à la bouche. Quand j'ouvris je fus quelque peux surprise et énervée…comment ose-t-il venir chez moi après ce qu'il sait passer aujourd'hui ! Quel culot !

-Cal…Quesque tu fais là ? Dis-je d'un ton plutôt amer.

-Bonsoir Gil…je voulais qu'on parle…

FLASH BACK

_-Cal on a besoin de cet argent ! _

_- Mais on peut s'en passer Luv_

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme cela, tu n'arriveras pas à me calmer d'accord ! Pour une fois soit responsable ! Je vais le dire vulgairement, mais on est dans la merde ! Et toi tu te permets de décliner l'offre des investisseurs ! Affronte la réalité Cal ! Sa ne vas plus du tout !_

_- Oh Foster, tu n'affronte pas plus que moi la réalité ! Je te signale que tu t'enferme dans tous ces livres romantiques! Ne puis si tu avais accepté que Zoé travaille avec nous, on n'aurait pas tous ces problèmes ! Seulement tu avais peur de ne plus être la « cheffe » du Lightman Group !_

_- C'est n'importe quoi Cal ! Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Je n'ai absolument pas envi de te récupérer comme après ton divorce !_

_-Voilà enfaite c'est ça ! Tu es jalouse de moi et Zoé…pas vrai ? Parce que nous on va réussir à redevenir une famille ! Et que toi tu as tout foiré avec Alec et tu n'as même pas été capable de lui faire un enfant !_

_Gillian était tellement choquée des paroles de Cal, qu'elle était partie en courant…_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-Je pense que l'on n'a plus rien à ce dire…

J'allais fermer la porte mais Cal la bloqua de son pied.

-Je suis sincèrement désoler Gil…

Je ne bougeais plus, la porte toujours entre-ouverte. Cal repris son souffle et continua.

-J'ai foiré Gil…je…je me suis emporté, je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux dire moi et Zoé c'est fini depuis longtemps et je sais bien que tu as refusé pour moi…je t'en suis plus que reconnaissant ! Pour ce qui est d'Alec…je ne l'ai jamais aimé et c'est un vrai con…et pour mes derniers mots…m'excuser ne suffira pas. Et là c'est moi le vrai con…Pardonne-moi. Et j'ai appelé les investisseurs ils sont toujours d'accords pour l'argents…

J'ouvris la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Comment faire pour ne pas lui pardonner, quand il sourit comme ça.

Cal rit en voyant la sucette dans ma bouche, il s'avança vers moi. Posa sa main sur mon épaule, ce qui m'arracha un frisson.

-Tu veux entrer ?

-Si tu as encore une sucette je veux bien.

Je ris légèrement, Cal entra et me pris dans ces bras. Je ne refuserais se contact pour rien au monde. Il m'embrassa au bord des lèvres comme il en a l'habitude et me murmura un dernier mot d'excuse.

Après s'être confortablement installé dans mon canapé, les deux une sucette dans la bouche et le sourire aux lèvres. Je dis :

-On oublie tout ?

-Avec plaisir Luv

On commença à regarder Jeux d'enfants, quand Cal me tandis un cadre avec une photo de nous deux, que Emily avait prise et m'avait offert pour noël.

-Cap ou Pas Cap

-Mmmh Cal…quel âge as-tu ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, entrant dans mon espace personnel en murmurant, d'une façon que je dois dire plutôt sexy.

-Cap ou Pas Cap ?

Je mis ma main sur celle de Cal, le regardant droit dans les yeux m'approchant le plus possible de ces lèvres, lui donnant l'impression que j'allais l'embrasser. J'en avais envi, oh sa oui !

-Cap

Il rit, un peu gêné tout comme moi d'ailleurs

Voilà comme dans le film, le jeu avait commencé. Maintenant on était redevenus des enfants près à tout pour gagner. Je pourrais même dire qu'à quelque part, on était entré dans une autre facette de notre amitié, une facette plus intime…

Cal sorti de sa poche ses chewim-gum,

-Non pas ça…

Il sourit en voyant, mon visage décrépi. Ils sont très forts…Il n'y a que Cal pour les aimer. Quand il m'en donne un j'ai déjà l'impression de cracher du feu.

-Oh oui Gil, tiens le paquet est presque plein.

Il me le tandis. Je le pris avec un air de dégout. J'en pris un…puis deux

-Allez ma jolie, encore un peu près Humm tout le paquet.

-Je te déteste Cal…

Je pris tout le paquet en une fois, je commençais à mâcher. Cal riait… moi je ressemblais à un écureuil qui à fait des réserves pour l'hiver…Je pris le cadre, tout en me débattant avec cet énorme chewim-gum. C'est tellement fort que je suis sûr que pendant une année j'aurai une alaine super fraîche.

Cal me tandis un mouchoir et me dit

-Tiens tu peux cracher Darling.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Enfin j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'étouffer ! Après avoir bu un peu d'eau et que Cal se soit bien moqué de moi, je repris :

-Alors maintenant c'est ton tour Cap ou Pas Cap ?

- Cap…

Il me regardait avec se sourire et ses yeux qui me font chavirer, ses lèvres …ah Gillian reprends toi ! Il en avait envie aussi, je voyais son regards sur mes lèvres. Je dis un peu gênée :

-Prends le mouchoir avec le Chewim-gum et va l'étaler sur la fenêtre des voisins !

- J'y crois pas Gil…

- C'est le jeu Cal ! Et puis je ne l'ai aime pas ces gens là !

-D'accord, d'accord…

Il prit le mouchoir et sorti de la maison. Je le suivais du regard depuis la porte d'entrée le sourire aux lèvres, on est de vrais gamins. Cal pris le chewim-gum et commença à l'étaler sur la fenetre, quand il eu fini, il courut a l'intérieur. On se tordait de rire.

Et depuis là…trou noir.

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais la tête sur le torse nu de Cal. J'ai paniqué un peu et puis j'ai vu que j'étais encore habillée et Cal aussi, enfin presque. On n'avait pas couché ensemble et Dieu merci, Ce n'est pas que je n'en avais pas envi mais j'aurai préféré m'en rappeler. Je voulais bouger mais j'étais tellement bien dans ces bras que je ne le fis pas. Je senti Cal se réveiller, au lieu de me repousser il me sera encore plus qu'il le faisait déjà. Il enfui sa tête dans mes cheveux et pris une grande inspiration. J'aurai pu passer ma vie ainsi. On était tout les deux réveillés et on le savait, mais si on bougeait cet instant serait fini. Un Portable sonna, il était sûr ma table de nuit, je soupirai puis le pris et répondis :

-Allo ? Dis-je d'une voie endormi

-Gillian ?

-Oui…c'est qui ?

-C'est Heidi…mais je tentais d'atteindre Cal

Oh mince, pourquoi on a tous ces foutus Iphone…je regarde Cal qui me souris et me prends le portable des mains.

-Heidi que qu'il se passe ?

-Oh et bien mis à part que Gillian vient de répondre à votre téléphone…Elle eut un petit rire…Vous n'êtes pas au travail et tout le monde s'inquiète…

-Mmmh quelle heure est-il ?

- 13h30…

-Et bien Gillian et moi on est malade alors on ne viendra pas. Bonne journée

Heidi n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Cal avait raccroché et jeté le téléphone dans la chambre. Il me regarda. Me fis basculer, je me retrouvai sous lui. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, je le senti se déplacer, il prit le cadre. Le mis entre ma tête et la sienne puis me dit

-Si je me trompe pas hier il t'appartenait …enfin tu me diras après cette bouteille de Whisky je ne suis plus très sûr…mais à toi l'honneur. Tu peux tout arrêter maintenant ou continuer…et tu sais très bien où ça va nous mener…

Je me mordis la lèvre, on avait dépassé la ligne s'était sûr…mais si on s'embrassait on ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, soit se sera le début d'une grande histoire…soit la fin d'une grande amitié. Je m'entendis dire :

-Cap ou pas Cap

Il me regarda plongea sa tête dans mes cheveux, il grogna se qui pour moi voulais dire Cap.

-Cal regarde moi

Se qu'il fit tout de suite, il plongea ses yeux dans les miens

-Aime-moi…

Et là enfin ! Oh oui enfin il m'embrassa. Le baiser le plus doux et le plus fougueux que jamais je n'avais eu.

Quand à bout de souffle, nos lèvres se séparèrent, il pris le cadre et dit :

-Maintenant il est à moi et je compte le garder longtemps.

-Promet moi de ne pas me le rendre…

-Promis

Sur ce il me ré embrassa et je pense que préciser la suite serait superflue.

Fin

Please review =)


End file.
